


Welcome Home

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: Wee!Chester Drabble. Dean meets his brother for the first time.





	Welcome Home

Dean dropped the Matchbox car in his when he heard the sound of front door opening; Mommy and Daddy were home.

He looked up, meeting his babysitter's gaze as she sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine, before he stood and ran out of the room.

"Dean, wait!" Kelly jumped up from the couch and tried to grab the four-year old but he was too fast for her.

The girl followed the little boy into the foyer where he stood, watching his father help his mother out of her jacket, a bundle held in her arms.

"Is that my brother?" Dean asked loudly, peering curiously up at his parents.

Kelly crouched down beside Dean and wrapped one arm around him, "Remember we have to be quiet so we don't scare the baby."

"Can I see him?" the four-year old asked in a stage whisper.

"Of course you can," Mary smiled tiredly and bent down so Dean could see his baby brother.

Dean's mouth gaped open at the sight of the squishy, pink face peeking out from the blue blanket it was swaddled in. The baby's eyes were closed and only a fringe of dark brown hair could be seen, flipped down over a wide brow.

"Can I hold him?" Dean asked, looking from Mary to John, "Please?"

"Hold out your hands," his mother instructed and Dean did as he was asked and seconds later, his brother was passed to his arms, his warm weight surprising the little boy.

Dean grinned at his parents.

"What's he called?" he asked, looking down at his sleeping sibling.

"We've decided to name him Samuel," John told him, "After your grandfather."

"Sammy," Mary added.

The baby stirred ever so slightly inside the blanket and opened his toothless mouth in a wide yawn.

"Hi Sammy," Dean leant his face close to his sibling's, "I'm Dean; you're big brother."

He grinned when the baby's lips curled up in what he could only think of as a smile.

"I'm gonna look after you, okay? I won't let anything bad happen to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this story.


End file.
